Federal regulations require that carriers complete a thorough verification process before hiring a commercial driver. A key part of the verification process is inquiring of all employers in the preceding three years. The verification portion of the current process is accomplished by carriers through a mix of manual fax processes, incomplete commercial employment history databases, and phone calls. The result is a time consuming, expensive process for the carrier. For the driver, mistakes in information from previous employers make it difficult to find employment and the process is so opaque that preventing and correcting mistakes is very difficult to accomplish. In addition, an increasing number of industries, including but not limited to banking, education, gaming, and healthcare, are requiring similar verification processes. Therefore, a need exists for a novel approach to the problem that combines unique components of technology and combines them in a holistic approach to the entire process.